


Calad Uin Meleth

by laugh2012



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bagginshield love, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Second Chances, real love is messy but stronger for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh2012/pseuds/laugh2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"A small pebble has been dropped in the pond of fate and the ripples from the stone are just beginning to expand."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Bilbo Baggins thought his part in the history of Middle Earth was done the day he left the Lonely Mountain behind, banished by Throin after the Battle of Five Armies. How could he know that his biggest adventure was yet to come? Old wounds will be reopened, betrayals brought to light, and true love tested.</p><p>  This is a story of heartache and regret, but it's also a story of the unbreakable strength of friendship, second chances, and a love that defied all odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calad Uin Meleth

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I would like to thank everyone who has supported me in my writing you have no idea how much your kind works mean to me. Each comment was just the kind of pick me up I needed to buckle down and make this story what it is now. The road to get here was bumper than I expected but I can honestly say without your support I would have just thrown in the towel and walked away, so thank you from the bottom of my heart for encouraging me to keep writing.
> 
> Second, I just want to let everyone know that parts of this story are going to look very familiar due to the fact that they come directly to my other story Gamz Matdû ( _See chapter 8 of Gamz Matdû for explanation_ ).
> 
> Finally, I have to admit that I am extremely excited about this story. The addition of other plots, background stories, and character involvement to this story that was not in Gamz Matdû was daunting at first, now I see a multitude of possibilities for where this story can go. I can't describe the amount of fun I've been having playing with these characters and the relationships between them and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have.

The moonless night was dark and cold as frigid water fell in buckets from the sky. Two riders heavily cloaked rode silently side by side through the last town before the last bridge on the East Road. The sounds of town life easily drowned out the annoyed huffs of their steaming mounts as they stopped in front of a run down but welcoming inn. Wordlessly they dismounted passing their steeds off to the mud covered stable boy along with a few coins to insure their proper care. Warmth from the fire hit them along with pipe smoke as they entered, the wooden door catching lightly on the frame as it closed behind them. Together they settled at table in the back of the room, out of the way of the merry makers and locals.

The boisterous laughs of men half into their cups and a dirty song about a bar maid followed one of the riders to bar. 

"What can I get you sir?" asked the grey haired bar keep.

"Two pints." the rider answered simply, his cloak hood still covering his face from veiw.

"Two pints it is." the bar keep smiled turning to fill two large glasses with a frothy ale.

"What brings you to town?" he asked his accent thick on his tongue as he slid the pints across the old wooden bar.

"Just passing through." the rider answered vaguely turning to make his way back through the crowded room to his also still hooded companion.

The man sat down taking a large gulp from his drink, the cool earthy brew sliding down his throat with ease.

"Now that hits the spot." the man sighed propping his feet up on one of the empty chairs seated around the small table while casting a glance around the room at the other patrons.

"I think we should bunk down here for the night. I for one would rather be in a bed instead of out in this down pour." 

"Are you sure that decision doesn't have anything to do with the lady by the bar who keeps looking this way." his friend laughed quietly.

"You wound me." the man winced clutching his chest in mock horor.

"No Elisedd,  I just know you." his friend answered with a knowing glance.

"Very true, so are we staying?" Elisedd asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes were staying, go do whatever it is you do with women." the man chuckled waving his hand in the direction of the bar.

Elisedd stood pulling back his hood with a smile, "The fact that you don't know what I do with women just proves you don't know how to enjoy yourself." he laughed.

"Oh get out of here, I'll be happy to get away from your ugly mug for a night."

"We both know the lasses love my ugly mug." Elisedd winked.

The second rider leaned back in his seat puffing contentedly on his pipe. The slow drags of smoke calmed his saddle tense body as he observed the room before him with a practiced eye. He sat up curious as a young lad dressed in well worn clothes entered the tavern only approach his table with a quick determined step.

"Are you the one they call Strider?" asked the boy who was busy fiddling with a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Why would a boy your age be looking for a man name Strider?" the rider asked titling his head slightly to the left. 

"I've got a message for 'im." the boy answered puffing his chest out proudly.

"What kind of message?" the rider questioned again, his eyes latching on the the clean parchment that greatly contrasted the boys dirty hands.

"A paper one but I ain't telling you no more mister unless you're the him I'm lookin' for. That nice man paid me good to make sure this got to Strider and I ain't giving it to no one but 'im." the boy answered casting a suspicious glance toward the older man pulling the paper behind his back.

"You're a good lad to keep you're word." the rider praised sincerely. "I'm Strider and I'll double what the other man paid you if you tell what he looked like and a name if you have one."

Strider fought the smile off his face as the young boys eyes lit up wide and joyful at the prospect of more coin. It was obvious the boys family was poor, if he had a family at all and he would gladly give the boy double the coin even if the lad said he was sent by a mountain troll.

"I'll tell you all I know sir!" the boy chripped happily. "He was a man, real tall and pretty. Well not pretty like a lady but the prettiest man I'd ever seen." the boy explained crinkling his nose at his own choice of words.

"So a tall pretty man, did he give you a name?" prompted Strider.

"No name but he knew you'd be here. 'e said I'd find you in a corner hidden in your cloak and here you are!" the boy finished excitedly.

"Here I am indeed." Strider chuckled digging in his for his purse.

He passed four coins to the boy in exchange for the paper before the boy skipped away from the table with a bright smile only a child could wear. Leaning back in his chair he carefully unrolled the tied parchment quickly scanning it's contents his mouth forming a tight frown at its words. Quietly he whistled long and low in a group of three in a common ranger signal. It only took a moment for Elisedd to grudgingly sit down in the seat across from him.

"You whistled?" Elisedd drawled.

"Parties over were moving out, now." 

"What? Now? Where's the fire?" 

"Just received a summons," Strider began," If we leave now we can make it to Rivendell by tomorrow afternoon."

"Rivendell? Elrond summoned you? What for?" Elisedd asked slightly shocked, the elf lord rarely had work for the rangers.

"I'm not sure. He said it was to dangerous to put in writing but we're needed and it must be important so let's go." he finished rising to his feet.

"Damn, that lass was a real looker too." Elisedd swore swiftly rising to his feet after Strider.

"Don't worry there are plenty of other girls you can disappoint in the bedroom another time." Strider teased over his shoulder.

"Oi! I'll have you know now one ever complains about me in the bedroom!" Elisedd countered roughly.

"To you're face." Strider laughed pulling his hood higher over his head before disappearing into the down pouring rain.

"He's your best mate, you can't kill him. It'd take far to long to break in a new one." Elisedd muttered to himself as he followed his friend out into the miserable night.

 

The pair rode through the night only stopping mid morning to rest the mounts before continuing on their way. As predicted they passed under the familiar flowing arches of Rivendell before the sun began its decent marking the hours after mid day. It came as no shock to find an elf waiting for their arrival but it was shocking to find that the waiting elf was none other than the Lord of Rivendell himself.

"Suilad hîr nín." both men greeted sliding down from their mounts before the elf.

"Well met." Lord Elrond returned bowing his head in geeeting.

"Elisedd, please feel free to make yourself at home. Your normal rooms are ready for you and a bath is being drawn as we speak." 

"I am humbled by your hospitality my lord." Elisedd responded bowing low before departing in the direction of his rooms, he knew a polite dismissal when he heard one.

Elrond wasted no time before focusing his attention on the remaining ranger.

"I am pleased you arrived so quickly Estel." Lord Elrod stated as he headed towards one of the paths out of the entry court yard. "It seems luck was on our side finding you so near Rivendell."

Strider followed silently behind the elven lord his eyes drinking in the pathways from his childhood. His father had been slain by orcs when he was no more than a babe, his mother Gilraen brought him to Rivendell with the hope that Lord Elrond would accept him as a foster child. As a child he had not questioned the logic or intent behind his mother's actions but now that the truth of his heritage had been revealed to him all the frayed edges of his past straightened into place. Rivendell had been a sanctuary and a hiding place for the last heir of Isildur. 

Strider nodded greetings to the elves he passed, catching the eye of many of those he had come to call friend in his time spent in Rivendell's halls. He followed Lord Elrond past the many gardens where he would run and hide as a child pretending he was exploring the wilderness beyond the valley. Strider increased his pace slightly bringing himself just behind Lord Elrond's right shoulder.

"I am curious to know what could have prompted you to call me back to Rivendell so soon." Strider stated remembering his last less than friendly departure from the elven kingdom. 

The ranger did not miss the slight tell of the start of a smile on Lord Elrod face which only increased his curiosity at the reason to his summons to Rivendell. 

"What would make you assume that I was the one to request your presence?" Lord Elrond asked with a raised brow before mounting the flight of steps that would lead to one of the balconies commonly used for meetings.

"If not you, than who?"

Lord Elrod paused at the top of the stairs just under the archway leading to the meeting area.

"I am not the only guardian of Middle Earth." Lord Elrod smirked gesturing to the area behind him.

Strider forced one foot in front of the other battling control over the feeling of unease and dread that was taking hold in his chest. The guardians of Middle Earth were also known as the White Council. The White Council was made up of the most power beings in all of Middle Earth and the idea that one of them had summoned him to his childhood home was slightly intimidating. 

"Aragorn son of Arathorn, Estel of Rivendell, also known as Strider to the Rangers of the North our meeting though unexpected, has been a long time coming." came a musical voice.

"Lady Galadriel!" Aragon gasped instinctively folding low at his waist in a formal bow keeping his eyes trained on the stone balcony below him.

"Do not bow to me Heir of Isildur, you will be a king in your own right one day." The Lady stated her voice sending a cold shiver across the back of his neck.

Reluctantly, Aragon straightened examining the woman before him. He found that her appearance was as much as an enigma as her voice. Soft and smooth like a stream running over polished rocks yet underneath was was a layer of hard steal and a fierce tenacity. Her golden hair draped past her waist in voluminous waves, shining brighter than the purest gold in the sunlight. Her eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun their irises the bright blue of a spring sky yet in their depths swirled shadows and wisdom as deep as the sea beyond the boarders of this world. Her alabaster skin seemed to shine from within, her goodness seeming so great that it could not help but burst from her as a beacon for those in need of a light on the darkest nights. It was said by all who looked on her face that she was the most beautiful being that has or will ever walk the plain of Middle Earth, her radiance out shining the stars. That may be true for some but there was another, a fairer maiden who laid claim to his heart and even in his star struck moment a large part of his mind couldn't help but notice how his love out shined even the Lady of Light.

Aragorn saw the beginning of a smirk quirk the corner of the elf maidens lips and fought to keep a blush off of his face. He had forgotten the lore surrounding the Lady of Light. Though he was not certain it was said that Lady Galadriel was able to hear the inner most thoughts of a man and if that were true she had just borne witness to a silent declaration of love towards her grandaughter.

"Come forward." Lady Galadriel ordered raising her arm and motioning with her outstretched hand.

With steady nerves built strong in battle Aragorn stepped forward shoving aside any feelings of unease that lingered in his body and mind. He was a warrior by nature and at his core. He would not allow his hand to shake as he deflected a blow from any attacker and he would be damned if he allowed it tremble at the idea of a conversation. When he came to stand in front of the elf maiden he once again bowed his head in a formal sign of respect and honor.

"Do you know why Lord Elrond chose to call you by the name Estel when you first arrived at his gate?" the lady asked and Aragorn was shocked at her question.

He had not known what to expect from this conversation but questions about his false name was at the very bottom of the list if it had been on the list at all. Rather than sputter an answer that could be wrong Aragorn applied the technique of silence. He had found that sometimes one could learn so much more if the answer given to a question was no answer at all.

"Estel means hope in our language." Lady Galadriel continued as if she expected him to say nothing from the beginning, which in this case was more likely the truth.

"Your very existence gives hope to the race of men." she stated her voice dipping low like a mourning song around a funeral pyre.

Aragorn openly grimaced at her statement, he gave nothing to the race of men hope or otherwise and he never would.

"You still fight your connection to the past but there will come a time when you may see things differently. I have not called upon you for the sake of men." she soothed. 

"I have called on you because a darkness is growing in the shadows, evil whispers can be heard on the winds from the south. Hope is needed in this time of uncertainty, hope in the form of a Ranger from the North." the Lady explained only causing more questions to swirl in Aragorn's mind. 

"What do you need of me my lady?" he asked.

"I have told you that I have not called you here for the sake of men and that is true. I have called you here for the sake of all of Middle Earth and for the sake of one extraordinary hobbit." she answered with a small smile and Aragorn once again found himself shocked by her words.

He had heard of hobbits, even seen a few while passing through the town of Bree during his travels. Small folk, pleasant and friendly in manner though suspicious of those who lingered too long near their homes. Fond of food and drink if memory served him right and gossips of the worst kind. What on earth would The Lady of Lothlórien have to do with a hobbit of the west?

"A hobbit my lady?" Aragorn asked assuming he had heard her wrong.

"Come forward." she ordered again stepping close to a large silver basin that rested on a stone pedestal. "This is one of two objects known to others by the name Mirror of Galadriel." she informed him gesturing to the rather ordinary basin. 

"In it I can show you the past and flashes of possible futures that have yet to come. A small pebble has been dropped in the pond of fate and the ripples from the stone are just beginning to expand. The fate of many rest on the decisions of one small hobbit and those he will and does call friend." 

The idea that one being could hold so much sway was daunting to consider. The fact that the being in question was a hobbit only made the idea harder to grasp.

"Look into the mirror Aragorn, son of Arathorn. See the journey of Bilbo Baggins and witness how one small hobbit changed the path of us all."

Aragorn swallowed hard as Lady Galadriel began to pour crystal clear water into basin. His eyes focused on the water as it sloshed against the silver metal before settling all at once. The fluid water seemed to solidly before his eyes, the water transforming into a substance smooth and firm as glass. He saw himself in the reflection of the water and closed his eyes against the sight.

"Submerge your head in the looking glass." The Lady prompted, "I swear no harm will come to you." she assured soothing some of Aragorn's mind.

Slowly, he lowered his head towards the glass like water ignoring the alarm bells ringing in the back of his mind. A gasp tore from his throat as his forehead made contact with the surface sending a jolt of shock through his entire body. His body stiffened and froze as his mind and vision spun rapidly around in swirling circles before everything faded quickly faded to black.

 

When Aragorn came back to himself he was greeted with more than a few startling and unsettling realizations. First, was his lack of physical body whlie still owning full mobility of the limbs that were invisible to himself and the surrounding world. Second, while he had been transported to a location and event obviously in the past the scenery felt as real as Rivendell had before he had entered the mirror, the only difference being the unnatural feeling of water swirling around where his body should be. Finally and most unsettling was the fact that while he was observing the scene before him cataloging his own emotions he was also simultaneously able to feel and catalog the emotions of the creature that could only be Bilbo Baggins. If it weren't for the complete lack of inner dialog belonging to the hobbit Aragorn would have believed himself to be sharing a mind and heart with the gentle hobbit.

Memories, events, scences, and battles appeared before him before dissolving into the next in a puzzling yet sporadically detailed order. Time jumped forward before retreating behind only to jump forward once more laying out a timeline of obstacle after obstacle faced by the hobbit and his companions. As each new moment unfolded before him Aragorn began to see into the very core of the hobbit. He became able to read each emotion that flittered over Bilbo's face by matching them to the second hand feelings he was experiencing. He rode the dangerous rapids of love, loyalty, insecurity, friendship, and betrayal as if it were his own and found himself humbled and awed by the small creature with a heart much to large for his small frame. If he had eyes for tears to fall he would have shed them unashamed as he witnessed the heartbroken hobbit hobble away from his love, his head hung in shame. 

He witnessed the selfless act of friendship that led to the hobbit's capture and wished for a sword to slay the vile men that dared harm such a good natured being. He again saw to the heart of the hobbit as he threw himself to the front of the group always bearing the worse punishments to save another from the pain. Bruised eyes and split lips stood testament to his honor and bravery though he never saw it himself. Anger bubbled over Aragorn in hot waves intensifying with each passing second until he feared he would catch fire.

The images changed to a limp body, golden curls caked with blood and dirt, a chest still as stone surrounded by trees, and arms bound tight by a biting rope. Bilbo Baggins had died, unsurprisingly in defense of another, at the hands of his captors. Time and faces flew by an indistinguishable speeds before halting on images of pure unadulterated horror. Armies laying waste to villages, towns, cities, crops, and civilians. Beasts with snarling teeth caked in the blood of their victims laying waste to troops of elf, man, dwraf, and sky until there was nothing left. Nothing but blood, death, despair, and destruction. 

Smoke filled the sky as screams pierced the night cutting as sharply as any blade, arrow, or spear. Aragorn felt the fear of the people surrounding him as he had with Bilbo. As one victim fell to a member of darkness another fell beside it until his mind, heart, and soul was bound and drowning in the desperation and horor of those around him. The emotions became so intense he began to fight the hold the mirror had on him with no success hoping the torture would be over soon lest he go mad. When the world began to spin once more he welcomed it like a saving grace and long lost friend, with open arms and a relieved smile.

Thankfully, he was released from the grip of the mirror and deposited back into his own body which immediately tried to expel everything from his stomach with a violent force. He stumbled back away from the basin his head foggy and clogged, his legs stiff and unsteady. He pulled large gasps of air into his lungs, blessed oxygen flooding his system and grounding him to the present.

"Why?" he croaked around a dry throat, his hands resting on his knees, form bent, eyes cast on the small puddle of tears at his feet.

"Why indeed." Lady Galadriel responded mysteriously sparking anger in Aragorn.

He had not asked to see the horrors of the mirror, he had been summoned for a purpose that did not involve skirting the issue at hand and speaking in riddles.

"Why show me the hobbit, show me his heart only to have me see his lifeless body on the ground?" he asked his words coming out more like an accusation than a question. "To prompt my revenge? To encourage my instinct to avenge a fallen brother?" he pressed viciously.

Lord Elrond had told him numerous times over the course of his life that he was too emotional. He allowed his personal feelings and relationships to cloud his judgement rather looking at a situation from a neutral prospective. It was true, he knew that fact and admitted it freely but he had yet to understand the fault in friendship, love, and loyalty. What was life if one kept themselves closed off from others in such a way?

"Why show me this if there was nothing I could do to help him?" he asked again his voice more subdued and hoarse.

"There is time to stop the future you have witnessed in the mirror. The window is small, the path unsure, and the outcome unknown but the possibility, the hope lies with you, Bilbo Baggins, and those who will choose to stand beside him." Lady Galadriel explained calmly.

"Lord Elrod has seen where Bilbo's captors are taking him and if you leave at first light you may be able to make it in time to save him from the death you saw." 

"If you know where he is why not inform someone closer to insure that they would arrive on time?" he questioned.

It wasn't that he was suspicious of the elves intentions, he fully trusted Lord Elrond's judgement but Aragorn was no longer one to dismiss valid questions no matter the situations or persons involved.

"There is more at work here than can be explained or fully understood even by myself. I do know for certain that it must be you who rescues Bilbo Baggins." she answered leaving only more questions to swirl around Aragorn's mind.

"I will gladly help the hobbit in any way that I can. If you say it must be me I will trust your judgement, I only hope I will be able to save him from the fate in the mirror." he promised seriously. 

"I have faith in you son of the House of Telcontar and I have faith in Bilbao Baggins. Trust yourself, trust him, and together with those true of heart you shall change the fate of this world for the better."

 

Aragorn walked swiftly once again through the garden pathways of Rivendell as the evening sun sank low in the sky. He had been in the grip of the mirror for much longer than he had originally assumed when he had first been released. He traversed the familiar pathways with a single destination in mind.

On his twentieth birthday Lord Elrod revealed to him the true nature of his heritage turning his entire world upside down. Suddenly he found himself the owner of a legacy and destiny that he never wanted a part of. He turned inward, shunning any and all who were partial to the knowledge of his past. He confronted his mother on the subject of her deceit only to be disappointed in her answer and pushed her away as well. He had lost count of the numerous nights that he wandered the gardens and hidden alcoves of Rivendell angry, so angry. He was angry at his mother and Lord Elrond for deceiving him, he was angry at himself for never questioning things he ought to choosing to believe another on blind faith, and he was angry at Isildur for being the exact opposite kind of man Aragorn had always wished to be himself. 

One night when the moon was full, it's silver milky light shimmering down from the sky he saw her. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen or could imagine standing alone on a small bridge over a pond bathed in moon light. She was everything he had never known he needed at it didn't take long for her to lay claim to his heart and bring joy back into his life.

Though Elisedd liked to make assumptions it was not love at first sight between Aragorn and his love. In fact Aragorn didn't believe in love at first sight at all. He had fallen in love with Arwen naturally over heart felt talks and moonlight walks under the stars. It was her heart he fell in love with not her beauty. It was her kindness that he saw first when he looked at her not her flawless features. That was the kind of love he had only dared to hope for. Real love, true love built on a foundation of understanding and affection rather than shallow impressions.

He footsteps led him back to the very same bridge where he had first seen her and there she stood, bathed in moonlight just like that first night. No a mount of time would ever be long enough to dull his reaction to the sight of her. Each and every time she graced him with her presence his heart would race, his palms would sweat, and his chest would fill with a blissful warmth that felt like coming home. 

Aragorn closed the distance between them in four large strides pulling her tight against his chest as he wrapped his around her. He turned his face into the silky tresses of her jet black hair drinking in the smell and feel of her like a man dying of thrist. This was his salvation. Small moments where her arms were wrapped around him and his around her knowing that not matter what life threw their way it would be worth it for these moments. 

"I have missed you." Arwen whispered softly into his chest and his heart jolted at her words.

"I have missed you more than I know how to express." he answered back his tone matching hers.

The pair stood content in their embrace until Arwen pulled back just enough to place her hands flat on his chest.

"You spoke to my father and grandmother." she stated, her stormy grey eyes capturing him in their depths.

"It seems they have need of me in the south." he answered.

"I know of the hobbit." she returned with a small smile.

"I saw him during his stay here. He seemed very kind and pleasant, always offering a smile or a thank you."

"He is a very rare being if what I have seen is true." Aragorn offered his mind reviewing all he had seen in the mirror.

"When do you leave?" she asked never one to skirt around an issue.

"First light." Aragorn sighed his grip around her waist tightening instinctively.

Arwen nodded her understanding before laying her head gently against his chest her fingers tracing over the seams under her finger tips. 

"Something troubles you." she hummed her voice vibrating down to his very soul.

"Change is coming. Evil is coming and this hobbit has somehow managed to become dragged into the middle of it all. I fear of what is to come if I do not manage to save him in time and I fear of what is to come if I do." he answered truthfully. There were no secrets between the pair every hope and every fear was openly shared between them. The weight of one's burden was also carried by the other for they would always be stronger with the other standing behind them.

"I do not share my father's gift of foresight but I feel that we are balancing on the edge of a knife. The smallest gust of wind or faltering step could send us all crashing over the edge into the darkness and unknown, yet I do not fear." she whispered softly but with an inner strength belonging only to her.

"I believe in you, I believe in your heart, I believe in your blade, I believe in your instincts, I believe in your valor, I believe in your honor, and most importantly I believe that when it comes to you even the mightiest odds can be overcome." she soothed punctuating each declaration with a chaste kiss to a different part of his face; his eyes, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, and finally his lips.

"You have such faith in me." he breathed his skin buzzing with the intensity of his love for her.

""I will always have faith in you." she vowed and he could not stop himself from covering her lips with his own or the small moan that crawled up the back of his throat. 

As the kiss ended the couple moved. Aragorn brought his forehead to rest gently against his Arwen's, his hands cupping her magnificent face while her hands entwined around his neck pulling him close in a gesture just as intimate as the moment they shared seconds ago.

"I don't want to leave you." he confessed his voice thick with an emotion he saw echoed back in her eyes. "I don't know how long all of this will take."

"Even when you're gone I'm with you." Arwen cooed softly, "You carry my heart where ever you go. This is important _meleth-nya_ . I can feel the pull of fate in the air, you must do this."

The pair clutched to one another each trying to brand the feel of the other into their skin to hold as a keepsake until they would be together again.

"Do this then come home to me."Arwen pleaded her musical voice revealing the many layers of emotions that were running through her.

Arargorn reached down gently lifting Arwen's hand to rest it directly above his heart before mirroring the action with his own hand on her chest. They stood motionless, feeling the beat of their pulses beat in time with one another as if they were one heart instead of two.

"I will always come home to you _melda-nya_ ." Aragon vowed.

There were many things in this world that he would never know, even more that he would never completely understand but there was one thing he was absolutely certain of; he would always come home to Arwen, or he would die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin Translations done with http://www.elfdict.com/index.page
> 
>  _Calad Uin Meleth_ \-- Light of Love  
>  _Meleth-nya_ \-- My love  
>  _Melda-nya_ \-- My Beloved
> 
>  
> 
> Okay everyone that was chapter one of the new Gamz Matdû rewrite I hope none of you were disappointed. As you obviously noticed Aragorn and Arwen are going to play a part in this story. This is an AU story so I will be taking some liberties with the timeline of the story to blend in some characters from the Fellowship that would be a good fit. There will also be a few original characters thrown in as well, the first being Elisedd the snarky big heated ranger. Hopefully next chapter will start to blend the old plot and new plot lines and the story will start to feel a little bit more like Gamz Matdû. Please stick with me I promise I will try and make this story the best I possibly can.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave your comments below I am really curious to see what you guys think of the new direction of the plot. Thank you again for your continued support!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Christina


End file.
